Need You Now
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, pernahkan aku terlintas dalam pikiranmu? Barang sekali saja. Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu, hanya kau yang memenuhi kepalaku. A Song fic dedicated for HanChul. Yaoi. RnR Pls


**Title : Need You Now **

**Genre : Romance, **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : HanChul**

**Disclaimer : Hanchul belong to them selves and God, the song belong to Lady Antebellum.**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol.**

**Summary : Aku merindukanmu, pernahkan aku terlintas dalam pikiranmu? Barang sekali saja. A Song fic dedicated for HanChul.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<em>

_.  
><em>

Kau meninggalkan Korea kembali keNegaramu….

Meninggalkan managemen ini,

Meninggalkan Super Junior,

Meninggalkan posisimu sebagai _leader_ Super Junior M,

Meninggalkan ELF yang mencintaimu,

Meninggalkan aku yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun didunia ini.

.

Menyisakan air mata ELF,

Menyisakan satu tempat tidur kosong di dorm,

Menyisakan satu tempat kosong dalam formasi _dance_ kita,

Menyisakan aku yang begitu marah.

.

Mengapa kau seenaknya pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun seperti itu?

Mengapa kau tak pernah menceritakan kesusahanmu?

Mengapa kau tak mau berbagi denganku?

Apa kau mengira aku akan tahu bila kau tak berkata apapun?

Bukankah kau yang menyebutku "Princess" ?

Sang tuan putri yang tak pernah peduli pada perasaan orang lain.

Egois.

Iya, itu memang sifatku.

Tapi kau bilang karena itulah kau mencintaiku.

Apa kau bohong?

Apa selama ini sikapmu, kata-kata cintamu, setiap sentuhanmu adalah kebohongan?

Apa aku tak berarti apa-apa?

Kurasa tidak, aku tahu kau tidak bohong.

Aku tahu dari kedua mata hitammu.

Disana hanya ada aku.

Tapi tetap saja kau menipuku karena kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba itu.

-NeeduNow-

Aku melalui hari-hariku tanpamu.

Tak ada lagi orang polos yang bisa kutipu dengan bahasa Korea kotor.

Tak ada lagi Beijing fried rice.

Memang ada member lain.

Mereka menjagaku dan menemaniku, terutama SiWon dan Leeteuk.

Apa kau tahu sekarang SiChul dan HeeTeuk sangat terkenal?

Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu?

Hahahaha…. Biar saja, kuharap kau terbakar api cemburu sampai hangus.

.

_And I wonder if _

_I Ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<em>

_.  
><em>

Kami sedang melakukan SuShow 3.

Kami bersepuluh bersama ZhouMi dan Henry menebarkan cinta pada ELF keliling Asia.

Apa kau tak merindukan berdiri bersama kami disini?

Bermain, bernyanyi bersama-sama sebagai _bandmate_, sebagai keluarga.

.

Hey, Apa kau tahu hari ini ada yang melempariku?

Tepat mengenai wajahku.

Memang tidak terlalu sakit dan kata dokter tidak akan membekas.

Tapi tetap saja, aku syok.

Apa mereka begitu membenciku?

Apa salahku hingga mereka membenciku?

Betapa aku berharap kau ada disini sekarang, menghiburku, menemaniku.

Aku membutuhkanmu, Hannie.

Aku tak mau mengakuinya tapi Kim HeeChul yang perkasa tak ada apa-apanya tanpamu.

.

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<em>

-NeeduNow-

Aku mecoba menghubungimu, tapi tidak pernah bisa tersambung.

Kau berkata pada media China bahwa kau tak bisa menghubungi kami.

Apa kau tahu saat mendengarnya aku menangis?

Ya, aku Kim HeeChul menangis.

Pertama kali sejak kepergianmu aku meneteskan air mata.

Leeteuk yang melihatku ambruk, "berdiri" dan membuat pernyataan agar kau tahu kami tidak akan pernah menutup pintu dorm untukmu.

Masih ada satu tempat tidur kosong milikmu.

Masih ada satu tempat kosong untukmu berdiri dan menari bersama kami.

.

Sejujurnya aku ingin mendatangimu,

Kalau perlu akan kudobrak apartemenmu.

Aku cukup kuat.

Dengan tangan ini aku akan menyeretmu dan tak akan kulepaskan lagi dirimu.

Tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya.

Karena kurasa kau bahagia disana.

.

"Hannie, apa kau bahagia?" Bisikku.

.

Aku memandangi ponselku.

Ingin menghubungimu lagi.

Mendengar suaramu.

Aku tahu tak ada yang namanya keabadian.

Suatu saat kita semua akan melangkah sendiri-sendiri.

Semua hanya masalah waktu dan kau adalah yang pertama pergi.

Tapi tak bolehkah aku berharap?

Bahwa bayanganku masih ada dimatamu?

Masih ada ruang kosong dihatimu.

Dan aku selamanya memiliki ruang itu dihatimu.

.

_Yes, I'd rather hurt  
>Than feel nothing at all<em>

_.  
><em>

Kuberanikan diri menghubungi nomormu kembali.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar.

Tak ada jawaban.

.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_.  
><em>

Aku menghela nafas

Aku lelah mengharap.

Aku lelah menunggumu.

Tepat saat aku ingin memutus sambungan telepon, suaramu yang kurindukan terdengar.

"Yeoboseo…." Katamu.

.

Aku tak sanggup bersuara.

Kau mengangkat teleponku?

Apakah ini mimpi?

Jika ini mimpi aku rela tidak bangun selamanya.

.

"Yeoboseo…. HeeNim…. Ini HeeNim bukan?"

Kau tahu ini aku?

Kau membuatku ingin melompat kegirangan.

"Heenim, bicaralah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"_Oh baby, I need you now"_

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>Horaaaaaaaaaaaayy~~~ HanChul pertama sayaaaaa~~~~<p>

Saya kangen HanChuuuL~~~~

Pendek ya? Saya membuatnya hanya satu jam, tanpa diedit. Jadi maaf kalau alur kacau, typos, dan kalau ada kemiripan dengan FF lain yang banyak bertebaran soal HanChul diluar sana, saya mohon maaf. Tidak disengaja.

Review are loved.

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
